Tramp Spectacle
by Vixenality
Summary: Sarah and Dan are in a relationship, but when Sarah falls in love with Fans younger brother, Jake, how long can she keep up the act of cheating? This isn't really a fan fiction, its a story with characters and a plot from no book I've read, and the catergorys, I just went with "most fitting".


***Phew, Finally finished, hope you enjoy!"**

Sarah walked down the hallway in her collage, her three friends: Mitch(A boy currently in a relationship with Gabby) Gabby and Dan. Dan was not single, he was Sarahs boyfriend, he also had a brother called Jake, Sarah and Dan where the power couple of the school, they were always top ships!

"OK Mitch, don't have too much fun without me." said Gabby, her long, straight brown hair falled behind her, as she kissed Mitch goodbye, their makeouts took a few seconds, but they eventually let go, but honestly. No one wanted to let it end.

"Trust me, with out you, I'll have absolutely no fun," Mitch gave her a final kiss on the cheek, his hand grabbing a hand full of her ass, before we walked into his class along with Dan.

"Woah Kissy Tissy! You make it look like you had sex yesterday!" cried Sarah in a teasing way, Gabby blushed,

"Nah, I have to strip naked in front of him to get full on." she said, quite truthfully actually. Sarah grinned,

"So hows it going with you and Dan?" asked Gabby, changing the subject. Sarah sighed,

"I don't know, I was thinking of breaking off with him." she admitted and started walking to class along side Gabby,

"Yea, you should check out his brother! He dated my sisters friend once, she said he was SO sexy, hes taken so many girls to bed, you have no idea." she exclaimed,

"And so many girls crush on, its almost crazy," Sarah smiled, Gabby was the Collage gossip woman, always had the latest scoop! She sighed in amusement,

"Yea, he is really cute," she imagined that hot naked body, just thinking about him and his scruffy hair made her fall into major star zone.

"Oooh! Im sensing a crush!" exclaimed Gabby grabbing Sarah's hand and giving it a squeeze of amusement,

"If you date him, he'll for sure give you such a great time, sex with him is satisfying for a life time." Sarah imagined it,

"But im not ready to let go of Dan yet, I'll wait a bit until I've had plenty of "fun" with Jake, then if I'm satisfied, I'll break off with Dan."

"Sounds like a plan. "

The two shook hands and walked away into their sperate classes. From that moment, Sarah's heart skipped a Beat when she saw Jake. One time, he even "accidently" touched her orange hair. It felt so smooth, and so, well, right!

Gabby definitely picked up the vibes and comfronted Sarah,

"Sarah you HAVE to get his number." she explained, Sarah stared confidently after a small flinch, she took a deep breath,

"OK. I got this."

"I don't got this! I don't got this! I don't got this!" Sarah panicked, her next class was her only class with Jake. Gabby clapped her on the back as Sarah took deep breaths.

"Its OK, just do as we've practiced, Dans not in this class! You'll be fine!" Sarah took a final deep breath in- and out.

"Slap me."

Gabby sent her hand flying across Sarahs face,

"OK I'm ready."

It always snapped Sarah out of the panick zone if she got a good slap.

Jake walked into the class with a glance at the two girls, once class was over, Sarah pulled Jake to the side,

"Jake. You know how im your older brothers girlfriend?" she asked cautiously. Jake nodded, his shoulder leaned against a close wall, Sarah clutched her books tightly in her arms,

"I want to cheat off him for you."

Sarah could swear she heard Gabby face palm somewhere nearby, but instead Jake bent down, since Sarah was quite short and he was tall. Like, really tall.

"I wanted the same, here, take my number," he handed her a piece of paper with numbers scribbled all over it,

"Call me, tonight, I have something planned. Don't worry about Dan. He has Rugby," he slowly moved his hand towards Sarah's back, and merged it towards her ass.

"Look forward to it," he rubbed his finger slightly in between her two ass cheeks, but Sarah loved it and was dying for more when Jake walked away. Gabby jumped up behind her,

"Girl, you just got yourself a REAL boyfriend! I bet he's gonna take you to bed tonight! Or, maybe take you out for a date! Did you see the way he rubbed your ass? How did it feel?" Sarah just looked at her bluntly,

"Like the best feeling ever."


End file.
